Katsugi Mozumo
Katsugi Mozumo, otherwise known as the Freelancer, is the protagonist of the fanon story, The Hero Without A Name! Considered to be the strongest hero of his generation, Katsugi is an X-Rated Prisoner from the maximum security facility, Maggot's Nest, a lawless prison with only the Law of the Jungle as the only rule. While not on the same level as Saitama, the protagonist of the canon story, who is capable of defeating any foe he meets with a single strike, he is capable of defeating many strong opponents. He is, essentially, this story's version of Saitama. Prior to becoming the hero nicknamed the Freelancer, Katsugi earned the moniker of Jack the Ripper while in the Maggot's Nest, due to the fact that his overall terrifying presence, akin to that of a demon from the pits of hell, was enough to instill fear into the hearts of any who met his gaze, added only by his superhuman strength, which he gained from the hellish training he endured underneath his surrogate parent, Fugo. After the events of the House of Evolution, Katsugi, alongside Genos, joined the Hero Association, and formally became a member, rather than a part-time hero. Appearance Katsugi is a young man in his early teens with short, spiky silver hair and deep red eyes, and possesses a slightly pale complexion. He wears green-tinted rimless sunglasses, and has four piercings on his left ear, one pierced into the lobe and three attached unto the rim. His attire consists of a brown winter jacket with a fur lining, and underneath, wears a dress shirt, which is partially unbuttoned to reveal a black shirt beneath. He also wears black dress slacks with heavy black combat boots with a silver design. Personality Unlike his counterpart Saitama, Katsugi is overly bright and cheery, in spite of the cold and menacing demeanor his appearance gives off. He craves a good battle, enough so that he would purposely hold back in battle simply to make it last longer, though he does take it seriously when he's tasked to. Moreover, he is something of a battle maniac, as he constantly seeks powerful opponents to test himself against, hence leading to one of the primary motivations of him joining the Hero Association, as he would have the chance to battle against powerful, strong opponents, such as King, Tatsumaki, or Metal Knight. Similar to Saitama, he considers his job as a hero more or less something he does for fun, though because he addresses himself as a mere passerby rather than a hero who is a hero for fun, he is considerably more popular than his counterpart, albeit finding it annoying, complaining about the "bats with hearing aids." He has a strict moral compass, and will act upon it when he perceives something to be an injustice. Katsugi has a rude, yet accurate description of people. When he met Genos and learned his backstory, he described him as a bucket of bolts with a strong moral compass, and Tatsumaki as a small, ill-tempered woman who hates being belittled. However, perhaps his most defining, and reknowned trait is his view on fellow heroes, such as Mumen Rider. During the Deep Sea King incident's aftermath, when a public bystander insulted those who had previously fought against the monster by calling them weak, as Katsugi made the fight look easy, he immediately became angered and told the bystander to shut up, and that if he ever insulted his comrades again, he would kill him. He went further by stating that he didn't become a hero to protect people, but to find strong opponents, and claimed that no hero would ever protect scum who belittled others simply based on performance. Afterwards, he broke the man's nose. This has earned him a great deal of respect from many of those in the Association, namely King, Bang, and Blast (implied by Tatsumaki). History Katsugi was born in the maximum security prison facility known as the Maggot's Nest, a cruel prison governed by a sadistic warden who took pleasure in whipping out punishment to the unruly prisoners. While not considered an actual convict, his birth in the facility marked him as one, and thus, was given the same treatment as the other inmates. Thankfully, however, he was taken in by Fugo Jushio, an S-Rated Prisoner, also known as the Beast King of the Northwest District. Having taken pity on the child, and not wishing for him to experience the hellish horrors the prison would no doubt expose him to, Fugo began to teach the boy, where, for the next twelve years, he would obtain great strength. In that same time period, he would also become known to the other prisoners as Jack the Ripper, due to the unnatural, frightening disposition he gave off, especially when giving them a deathly glare. His physical strength had only added to that reputation, and before long, he was classified as an X-Rated Prisoner, one of the four inmates in the Maggot's Nest worth warranting a "God"-Threat Level. When he was fourteen, Katsugi, at the behest of Fugo and Mikami Shumo, another X-Rated Prisoner, and the Bewitching Queen of the Southeast District, he escaped the prison. Since then, he has begun using his strength to protect other people, referring to himself as "a drifter passing through." As a result of saving a child from nearly being killed by a monster, an organization known as the Hero Association was founded, which was formed for the purpose of eradicating evil. Because he did not refer to himself as a hero, Katsugi became a popular figure to the media, immediately earning the nickname, "the Freelancer." Katsugi originally had black hair, but dyed it white because he wanted to emulate Wade Clancy, the first X-Rated Prisoner to appear in the Maggot's Nest, who Katsugi respected and admired during his stay in the prison. Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Heroes Category:Humans